Conventional click mechanisms of this kind use balls and coil springs as described in Patent literatures 1 and 2, for example.
FIG. 1 shows an arrangement of a switch case and a movable plate of a rotary switch provided with the click mechanism described in Patent literature 1. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 denotes a switch case, reference numeral 2 denotes a manipulation shaft that is to be rotationally manipulated, and reference numeral 3 denotes a movable plate fixed to the manipulation shaft 2. Reference numeral 4 denotes a movable contact to come into contact with a fixed contact (not shown), and reference numeral 5 denotes a coil spring for biasing the movable contact 4 to the fixed contact and biasing the movable plate 3 to the inner top wall surface of the switch case 1.
The click mechanism comprises a groove 1a formed in the inner perimeter of the switch case 1 and two balls 6 and two coil springs 7 fitted in the outer perimeter of the movable plate 3 at two sites. The coil springs 7 bias the balls 6 to the inner perimeter of the switch case 1 to engage the balls 6 in the groove 1a, thereby producing a click feel.